What happened in Russia stayed in Russia, until now
by eNough89
Summary: "Jennifer, I'm Stephanie Gibbs, remember from Russia seven or so years ago." O oh, what has just happen? Will this discovery create a domino effect? One shot until I'm told you readers would like to read more.


**This is a little unrealistic, it happens before Ex-files but Gibbs is dating Mann. And Stephanie did not suspect Gibbs and this Jennifer. ****It is after all the stuff with Benoit though. **

**It's a one shot until I'm told otherwise by you readers. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Oh and I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

The Director of NCIS came running down the stairs, late in getting in her car that will take her to the airport that would take her to Europe for a conference. As she step down the last step and made her way around the corner she heard someone called out her name.

"Jennifer," the voice called. The Director of course turned back, only one person called her by her full name besides her father who was dead. But this voice was not one of Dr. Mallard, Ducky. As she turned around, she saw a woman with red hair and a smile, behind her Lt. Colonel Mann, and beside Mann walked one of her agents, Gibbs. The Director was in a hurry and she didn't have time to stop so continue to walk, she also wanted to ignore the person that had called her name.

"Jennifer, Jennifer wait," the voice called out again. The woman caught up with the Director and grabbed her armed turning her around. The bullpen where three agents sat behind their desk turned to look at the exchange of what was going on. No one called their Director by her first name. Behind the woman stood a very confuse Gibbs.

"Jennifer, I'm Stephanie Gibbs, remember from Russia about seven or so years ago," Gibbs couldn't stop the gasp that came out of his mouth before stopping it, not believing what he was hearing. "You saved me from the French rich man, what was his name… Benoit or something like that, he was harassing me and you told him off and he left with his goons." The Director only had eyes for Stephanie, not wanting to see Gibbs or any of the other agents who were paying attention to the conversation. "I like that you kept your hair short, it suits you."

"I have to go," the Director tried to say, trying to run away from this catastrophe of a mess. Stephanie gave her a nod but turned behind her, pulling Gibbs beside her.

"This is my husband, well ex-husband now," Stephanie said giving Gibbs a sad smile. The Director didn't dare to look at Gibbs but kept her eyes on Stephanie.

"I am sorry for your lost," she whispered but Stephanie quickly understood, one hand going to her stomach.

"Thank you, did you ever find your-" Stephanie started to say but the Director shook her head, and thank the heavens for her cell phone ringing.

"I really have to go," she told Stephanie. Stephanie gave her a shy smiled but pulled a card out of her purse.

"Call me when you have the time. I stayed up many nights wondering how life was treating you." The Director gave her a small smile.

"I wondered the same thing about you, praying you were happy." Stephanie gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, I hope to hear from you soon." The Director gave her a nod and turned away from the bullpen, picking up her ringing cell phone.

"Pick me up at the front… I know I'm late but the plane can't leave without me." Is the last thing the agents heard from their top boss. Stephanie turned to Gibbs, her back to Lt. Mann unconsciously (maybe).

"Jethro, you remember me talking about Jennifer. I told you about the guys who were asking me all this questions and they wouldn't leave me alone until she came over. She spoke French to them and after some exchange of words, they left." Gibbs only looked at Stephanie trying to remember but not being able to place the memory in his mind.

"Jethro, would you make sure she calls me, you must know who she is, just reminder to call me. I would really like to know if she found the love of her life." Stephanie said as she walked away. Not paying attention to the reactions of the agents behind her.

Gibbs was taking slow deep breaths, trying not to show any emotion, Ziva was looking at Tony and Tim both looking back at her and at each other in shock. Lt. Mann also seemed to be thinking as she saw her boyfriend react to his ex-wife and ex-partner… but the more she looked at Jethro, the more she realized that he and the Director had been more than just partners.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
